A Man of Many Names
by Roy-Fan-33
Summary: …Is still just a man." A look at Link and his various titles. Done in the Ocarina of Time timeline. Rating due to some mildly depressing thoughts - it is no angst-fest by any means.


**Well, I've finally scrapped together a LoZ: OoT fanfiction to share (and for new-year's, no less). Go me. I got the inspiration for this while talking to the young Goron who gives you the fire tunic… That's right, I spent my new-year's eve playing Zelda, so what? Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

A man of many names…Is still just a man.

In most cases, Link was known as, "Brother" to the Goron's, and that suited the young man just fine. After all, Link had gown up with the Kokiri for a family – siblings were a comfortable concept, something familiar in a world drastically different than he remembered. However, the affectionate nick-name, "Dodongo Buster" came up from time to time. This particular title had a way of putting a grimace on Link's face; he had earned that identity as a young child when he was still so eager to help. _Foolish, naive child…_ Link did not care for the name, but he could never bring himself to ask the Goron's to cease calling him as such. They would never forget the helpful young boy in the strange green clothing who had helped them all those years ago. The Goron's loved him to bits. Honestly? They had been a bit overwhelming.

Move down the mountains and into the rivers to find the Zora and the labels they had fashioned for Link. The young man could appreciate the Zora, most were quiet, reserved, and (when compared to the boisterous, excitable Goron's) moderately quaint. They had taken to calling Link, "Young Prince" which, while far from his favorite title, did not remind him of regrets from his past. _Hardly a past, it's barely been a month for me…_ It was more than a touch embarrassing, but the name was never spoken with the intent to make Link uncomfortable, and so he was rarely bothered."Young Hero" was the only other name he went by to the Zora, except for his own true name, of course. At least, he did not _think_ the Zora had any other names for him. If they did, the names were spoken in hushed tones behind his back. That was something Link never liked to contemplate much on – best to assume the Zora were happy with him. There was no reason for them to feel differently. Besides, Ruto was _fond_ of him, and so long he was in good favors with the Princess, the Zora would never be a problem for Link.

Then there were the townspeople who he would forever be known to as, "The Hero of Time". Link detested that particular title. It sounded pretentious and reminded him of back when he was juvenile in his actions and mentality. Take him back seven years and Link would happily adopt the name, blissful to any of the meaning the title itself carried. Now, whenever someone called out to him, The Hero, he felt an ache in his chest. What new burden did this poor soul need to consign onto him? What fruitless situation would he have to watch unfold, unable to halt the maddening decent into ruin? No, that name carried too much baggage. One day, poor Epona would be unable to trot, for all the weight his soul would keep.

All the names, even the more bearable ones, still seemed a lie. Link was no hero, or prince, or great savior to the land he was just an awkward kid trying not to get himself killed. A kid with good intentions, sure, but he would never have gone looking to play hero if he had known what it would entail. Link liked to think that one day, sometime soon, all of his friends and acquaintances could drop his titles (and all the emotions, masks, and memories they carry with them) and settle on calling him Link, just Link.

_Just a kid… Just Link._

_

* * *

_

**This was going so well, and then I got to the end and messed it up. Crud. I read it aloud to myself, but I have no doubt there are still errors floating around. Point them out in a review, and I'll be sure to fix them right up. Also, review, even if there are no errors (yah right), I like to hear feedback. Thank you. **

**-Kay**


End file.
